To Tell the Truth redue
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: I decided to revamp my fic. It's a AU of season two. Instead of Pete finding the ship, Chloe does. It will be Chlark eventuly. M for later chapters, maybe
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Smallville, Warner Bros/The CW/ DC comics does. I however own a really really awesome nightelf in World of Warcraft.

Author's note: This is a revamp of my story. I decided to retool it because it was running out of steam for me. I decided to do a AU of season two. Instead of Pete finding out about Clark, Chloe does. And I'm bumping the rating up to M. for umm language and naughty bits. I hope you like this revamp.

To tell the truth.

Chapter one.

Everyone dreams of their first dance. But things were different for Chloe. She was with the boy of her dreams but as per usual. All hell broke lose. Clark rushed from the gym to find Lana. The town was under a tornado watch witch elevated to a massive storm when three twisters touched down at once. She knew that he would save Lana. Chloe was upset sure, but she long since figured that Clark and her were never meant to be. She left in tears but sucked it up and rushed home. Her car was sidetracked however by a shiny silver streak crashing near her. "What the hell?" Her reporters instinct kicked in and she ran to the field to check it out. What she saw was right out of a 50's sci-fi film. Sure meteor freaks were one thing. But a ship was the stuff of dreams. **I'm gotta tell Clark.** Was her first thought. She covered the ship up and rushed home.

-0-

The next day.

"Clark!" Chloe's eyes lit up when she spotted him. "You've got to see this." Taking no for an answer, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to her car.

"My dad's missing." He stated. Her face fell but perked up just as fast.

"I'll help you find him. But promise me that afterwards you'll come with me to see what I have to show you."

He smiled and said. "Sure thing. We make a great team."

-0-

After painstaking searching, they pinpointed Roger Nixon's cell phone signal. What they found was a trailer. Chloe noticed Clark staring around. "Ok, Have you find anything?"

"Yeah! I remember this graveyard. I think this trailer landed on a open crypt. I'm going to find a shovel and see if I can get through the floor. Chloe please grab the Sheriff." Said Clark while he ran to the trailer. Chloe went to get the sheriff. As soon as she arrived with him, she noticed that Clark was coming out of the trailer with his dad. "Sheriff this is another person down there. He died." Said Johnathon Kent before passing out.

"Get this man to the hospital." Said the sheriff.

-0-

Chloe's waited for two days until Clark asked her. "What was it that you wanted to show me?"

"I found something during the storm."

"What?"

"I found a spaceship." Said Chloe.

"I understand meteor freaks, but this is a bit out there even for you." Said Clark with a mild look of panic.

"Come with me then." Said Chloe as she took him to her car.

Chloe brought him to the field where she found the ship. She lead him to the area where she covered it up. "And volia proof of life on other planets." She pulled the tarp off to reveal the ship. Clark looked at it in shock. "How did you find this?"

"Well I left the dance and on the way home, I found this." Her smile never faltered. Clark got a bit nervous. "Chloe there is something I have to tell you. But promise me that, and I do mean promise me. That what I'm about to tell you. I know about this. I mean know."

"Ok stop rambling. I promise now just spit it out."

"It's mine. I came here in it." Now it was Cloe's turn for shock.

"Huh?"

"During the shower in 89 my ship landed. I don't know where I'm from but every day I'm glad that my parents found me." As Clark was saying this he felt as if a ten ton weight was lifted from his mind.

Chloe took this in and let him finish his explanation.

"Right before the storm it began moving. I found something that activated it after all this time."

"Clark. Is this your way of trying to get me to give up this find. If so it's a stretch even for you. I mean how do I know that you're really a alien?"

"You have a birthmark on your left cheek."

"I do not."

"Not that cheek."

Chloe blushed and said. "That just proves that you have a meteor power. I mean just about all of the people have one huh... " Her sentence was interrupted by Clark lifting her with one finger.

She blinked and was back at the Kent farm. "How did we get here?"

"I ran. Ever wonder how I vanished so quickly when you found something out about a meteor freak?"

"I did. Wow ok ok You're an alien. Clark this is the worst thing ever. I'm sitting on the ultimate story of the century and I'm not going to do a damn thing about it."

Clark smiled at that.

"Does anyone else know? I mean asides from your folks." Said Chloe

"Just you. I feel so much better knowing that there is someone else that I can talk to about this." Chloe smiled and hugged him. "What are we going to do about the ship?"

"Dad and I will get it." Clark smiled.

"You're so nonchalant about it. I mean you should be because you'd be used to it. I'm just trying to process all of this." In between Chloe's rambles she found her self in Clark's arms. He hugged her and whispered "Thank you for being my friend."

Author's note. This is a revamp of my fic. The story feels better to me. They won't get together for a couple of chapters. Hopefully this story will flow better. Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Smallville, Warner Bros/The CW/ DC comics does. I however own a really really awesome nightelf in World of Warcraft.

Warning this chapter will contain a bit of lime.

To Tell the Truth

Chapter 2. Electric Boogieloo.

"It's Friday, and you know what that means?" Chloe said as she took a sip of her triple mocha.

"Movie night?" Clark tried his best puppy dog look. Chloe laughed at him.

"We got E.T. or Close Encounters of the Third Kind?"

"That's just mean." pouted Clark.

"I'm just messing with ya. All right, how about The Breakfast Club? I'll never understand your fascination with John Hughes movies." Said Chloe as she brought the dvd out from behind her back.

"Judd Nelson was harsh!" Said Clark as he pumped his fist in the air.

"No more Kevin Smith movies for you." she hit save on her template. "Just in time to get his issue to the printers. So what time to I meet you in the loft?"

"Around five." **Should I tell her tonight? This is Chloe I'm talking about. Does she still feel that way about me now that she knows?**

Going through Chloe's mind was just about the same thing. **I know everything about him. I'm the only one outside of his family that he confides in. Does he still like Lana? He's been hanging out with me more. Damn hormones. That's it! I'm going to grab him tonight and kiss him. Because there is a fact about Clark Kent. He may be able to bench press a redwood. But he has the confidence of a jelly fish.** Her mind made up, she grabbed her stuff, waved goodbye to Clark and left the torch for the night.

-0-

Clark was putting a fence post into the ground when he heard Chloe's car approach the Kent Farm. She marveled at how he looked doing farm work. **Shirtless is good for him. Very good.** Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Clark. "What's with the smile?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." stammered Chloe as she blushed a deep crimson.

"Did you bring it?"

"Right here. I can't believe how addicted you are to em. I'm not that good."

"But you make the best peanut butter stickies. I'd love to lick the batter off of your fingers when you make them. Uhh I mean I'd like to lick you. I mean, I'm going to shut up before I shove my foot further into my mouth."

"Clark you can lick me anytime." Chloe said with a suggestive wink and ran into the barn.

"Glub" Was the only thing tangeable that came from Clark's mouth.

He too ran to the barn but was in the loft before Chloe cleared the first stair.

"No fair using super speed. I call cheating, and your punishment is this." Chloe then pushed him on the couch and began to tickle him. "Stop! HA HA HA HA YOU'RE EVIL. EVIL!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm sweet and innocent. Don't you see the halo that's held up by my horns." He took advantage of the situation and flipped her over and started to tickle her. Her laughs were like a choir of angels. He stopped for a moment and watched her chest rise and fall from her rapid breathing. Without thinking about it, he leaned in and took her mouth with his. She was shocked at first but melted into it. She felt his tongue touch her lips asking for admittance. Which she gladly allowed. The movie was temporally forgotten as they kissed. Breaking the kiss Clark said. "Chloe, I thought I felt this way for Lana. But with you it feels solid. I'm going to say this and no matter what your reaction, I want you to know that I mean this with every fiber of my meaning. I love you. I hope you accept me even though I'm not of this world." Clark was breathing rapidly waiting for her response. Even though it was a couple of seconds, it felt like hours.

"I love you too Clark. Now that we got that out of the way." she pulled him down and started to kiss him again. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice Johnathon Kent walking into the barn. "Son! I need help with the tractor." He let out a small chuckle when he heard a thud from upstairs. "I see that your busy. I'll get that help later. Hello Chloe." he yelled up the stairs and left the barn.

"I think we should move this to your bedroom." Said Chloe.

"Bedroom? As in the place with my bed? You on my bed? Me on my bed? That kinda stuff?" Clark felt all the blood rush to a certain part of his body. He felt an immense heat come off of his body. Just then his note book caught fire. "Shit! Great a new power."

"Let me guess heat vision?"

"I better get this under control before I wind up setting you on fire."

"Gives new meaning about heat of the moment." They laughed at that.

"So?"

"So?" Asked Clark.

"You, Me, Bedroom?"

"Ye...s" Clark wasn't finished with the word before Chloe felt the rush and found herself in his bedroom.

"I'm glad wind friction isn't a factor with your speed or I'd have to buy new clothes every time you run with me in your arms."

Clark embraced her and started to lick her neck.

"Mmmmm"

she grabbed his head and guided his mouth to hers. As they kissed, she felt his hand travel up her back and reach around to cup one of her breasts.

"Woah there. This is about as far as you're going to get. At least until we officially start dating." She had to fight back the urge just to push him on the bed and let him go any further.

"I'm sorry Chloe. Don't be mad. I'm new at this." Clark was entering panic mode. He sounded like a child that was left alone for the first time and broke something.

"I'm not mad. I just don't want to rush things. I mean we're both still virgins. At least I am."

"SO am I." Clark said a bit too defensily.

"Simmer down there."

"Sorry."

She kissed him and said. "It's ok. You are my boyfriend and everything. That's right, mine. And don't you forget it."

"Yes ma'am."

They decided then it was time to watch the movie.

Author's note. I hope you like this one as much as the other chapter. Thanks for reading.

Erik


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Smallville, Warner Bros/The CW/ DC comics does. I however own a really really awesome nightelf in World of Warcraft.

Warning this chapter will contain a bit of lime.

To Tell the Truth

Chapter three.

"Hello, Kent residence."

"Clark. What's up man. It's been like a week since we've hung out." Said Pete over the phone.

"Sorry. I've been a bit preoccupied."

"I won tickets to the Sharks game."

"Cool. Can I come?"

"Duh that's why I called. I'll be over in ten to get your ass. That's it tonight is going to be two bros on the prowl. Or at least, me on the prowl and you playing wing man." Clark laughed at that.

"See ya when you get her man." As soon as Clark laid down the receiver the phone rang again.

"Hello Kent residence."

"Hey babe."

"Hey Chloe. How are you?"

"I'm fine. So whatcha doing tonight?" Chloe was saying this while she twirled the cord of the phone around her finger.

"Going to the Sharks game with Pete."

"Damn, and I thought we'd make out all night because my dad isn't home." Chloe smiled at the sound of Clark snapping his fingers.

"How about I go to the game then come over afterwards. I'll tell Pete that I've got to get home early."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll expect you around nine right?"

"Yeah."

-0-

The Sharks were defeated by the Jump City Titans 28-17. Pete was bummed to say the least, especially when Clark called his dad for a ride. Pete knew that Clark had something to do at home so he wasn't pissed that he left him like that. He was just sad that Clark seemed to be spending more time with Chloe than him. Sure she was his girlfriend, but Pete and him have been buds forever. **Well I still have our yearly hike to look forward to.** Pete then rode off to his house for some Madden. "At least that's one place where the Sharks never lose."

-0-

Chloe felt a rush of wind blow her hair. She was then greeted by the sight of her boyfriend.

"How was the game?"

"The Sharks lost. At least I got to hang out with Pete a bit. We've got a hiking trip to look forward to next weekend."

"Can I come?"

"Sorry, but it's just me and Pete. It's our tradition."

"How long is this hike?"

"A day."

"OK. Less talkie more kissy." Said Chloe as she grabbed Clark and planted one on his lips. Faster than Clark could blink, his shirt vanished and he was on her bed.

She placed a kiss on his exposed witch brought forth a mummer of pleasure from Clark. "Someone's liking this."

"Very much so. Even though you're being totally unfair."

"How am I being unfair?"

"I'm shirtless and you're not."

She solved that delema very quickly. She took off of shirt to expose her black lace bra. They started to make out heavily. So heavily in fact that they didn't hear Gabe Sullivan come in. "Chloe honey. Do you know where the remote is... WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!"

Chloe jumped and while doing that caused Clark to hit the floor with a solid thud. "Hi Daddy." She said trying to put on the most innocent girl face that she could muster while being half nude.

"Don't 'hi daddy' me. What is Clark doing here in your room."

"Just leaving."

"Oh no you're not."

"Yes sir." Clark suddenly took a deep interest in his shoes.

"You're coming with me and we're having a serious talk." Gabe's tone broached nor argument.

Clark looked at Chloe with a shrug and followed her father downstairs.

Upon entering the den, Clark heard the sound of the door being locked. "First thing's first young man. About damn time you started going out with her. She's been on about you for years. Second of all. Please tell me that what I saw upstairs is all you two do. I'm not ready to be a grandpa just yet."

Clark was taken aback by Gabe. He took a few seconds to process that he wasn't pissed off. "We are not ready for that sir. Before I press my luck I'm just going to make sure. You're not mad at me?"

"No son. I'm just slightly peeved that what I saw upstairs was the way I found out about you two. Actually I'm glad that my daughter is dating a boy like you. It's better than her dating some punk I see on Springer."

Clark let out a small chuckle at that.

"How about a game of pool. We gotta let Chloe think that I'm dragging you across the coals." Gabe said with a evil grin while setting up the table.

-0-

Chloe was setting on her bed biting her nails. **I hope my dad isn't going to ream him a new one. I knew I should have told daddy sooner but I was too caught up in just being with Clark. **Her thoughts we're interrupted by the sound of her door opening. "Are we at a understanding young man?"

"Yes sir." Clark looked like a whipped puppy.

"Now be sure to bring her home by midnight or she'll turn into a pumpkin." Gabe said with a chuckle.

"Kay. If not I'll make sure to enter her into the blue ribbon competition at this year's county fair."

"If she gets a blue ribbon I get to keep it." Said Gabe as he left her room.

"Sorry. You're dad got the idea to make you think that he was hard on me." Said Clark a bit sheepishly.

Chloe smiled. "Where are we going?"

"Huh?"

"On our date."

"Wanna catch a flick?"

"As long as it's scary. I wanna be able to jump onto you when I'm scared."

"They're showing Sleep Away Camp."

"Perfect."

Author's note. I promise a date in the next chapter. Hope y'all liked that one.

Erik


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Smallville, Warner Bros/The CW/ DC comics does. I however own a really really awesome nightelf in World of Warcraft.

Warning this chapter will contain a bit of lime.

This one's all about Chloe. Because I'm in a mood to do POV that's why. (Sorry had to yell at my muse. Muses need a bit of rough love once in a while.)

To Tell the Truth

Chapter four.

As Chloe filled her tub with water she thought of the past few weeks. **I found a ship, a new love, and a deeper respect for Clark. Sure beats the hum drum of my normal life. Ha 'normal life', more like. "let's see how Chloe will be endangered this week." But I've got my savior. I wonder what he's doing right now. He's in the woods with Pete. Right now their probably swapping stories about women. **

_Meanwhile_

"Are you sure this is the right trail. We passed this tree five times already."

"I'm reading the map aren't I, Clark."

"I swear if I see demented stick figures in the trees, I'm outta here."

_Back at Chloe's_

Her tub was filled with hot water and Mr. Bubbles. It helps keep her skin soft all right. Well that's at least what she tells herself. She loved the feeling of the heat embracing her body. Sure Clark, is much warmer but she's not going to be naked around him anytime soon. Sure she's in love with him, but compared to Clark, Chloe was just well Chloe. Chloe is marshmallow fluff compared to Clark's peanut butter cups. Sure she was good but Clark was just wow. She put on her headphones and got lost in the music of Fiona Apple.

_Meanwhile._

"Clark! That is one huge fucking spider!"

"Where?"

"On top of your head." Pete burst out laughing as Clark smacked himself several times.

"Damn it Pete! You know that I'm afraid of spiders."

"Oh and you don't exploit my fear of My Little Ponies. ARGHHHHHHH IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!!!!" Screamed Pete as he looked into his bag to find it stuffed to the brim with the little plastic horses.

_Back in the tub._

She began to sing along in a low tone to a song that just popped up on her mp3 player.

_I've been a bad bad girl _

_I've been careless with a delicate man _

_And it's a sad sad world _

_When a girl will break a boy _

_Just because she can _

_Don't you tell me to deny it _

Clark popped into her head again.

_I've done wrong and I want to _

_Suffer for my sins _

_I've come to you 'cause I need _

_Guidance to be true _

_And I just don't know where I can begin _

_What I need is a good defense _

_'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal _

_And I need to be redeemed _

_To the one I've sinned against _

_Because he's all I ever knew of love _

She slipped into a fantasy starring Clark. She felt his arms around her. The tip of his tongue touched the nape of her neck.

_Heaven help me for the way I am _

_Save me from these evil deeds _

_Before I get them done _

_I know tomorrow brings the consequence _

_At hand _

_But I keep livin' this day like _

_The next will never come _

_Oh help me but don't tell me _

_To deny it _

_I've got to cleanse myself _

_Of all these lies till I'm good _

_Enough for him _

_I've got a lot to lose and I'm _

_Bettin' high _

_So I'm beggin' you before it ends _

_Just tell me where to begin _

He lifted her shirt and started to graze her skin with his finger tips. She let out a small moan and continued to listen to her song.

_What I need is a good defense _

_'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal _

_And I need to be redeemed _

_To the one I've sinned against _

_Because he's all I ever knew of love _

_Let me know the way _

_Before there's hell to pay _

_Give me room to lay the law and let me go _

_I've got to make a play _

_To make my lover stay _

_So what would an angel say _

_The devil wants to know _

She fast forward a bit in her fantasy. She now laid nude on her bed, while Clark started to disrobe. His chest had a sheen of sweat. "Take me." Said Chloe. He climbed on top of her and started to move to a primal rhythm that was only known to them.

_What I need is a good defense _

_'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal _

_And I need to be redeemed _

_To the one I've sinned against _

_Because he's all I ever knew of love _

_What I need is a good defense _

_'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal _

_And I need to be redeemed _

_To the one I've sinned against _

_Because he's all I ever knew of love _

Her eyes snapped open as the song ended. "Damn I need to pick a longer song next time."

She got out of the tub and started to towel off. Her mind flashed to the date they had the other day. The movie was lame, but it gave her the perfect excuse to jump into his lap every ten minutes. "Is it really that bad?" Asked Clark. "Or are you just using this to get into my lap?"

"Little from column A and a little from column B."

"I have to warn you though. If you keep this up something else is going to pop up."

Chloe finished getting dressed with the thought. **I don't care if I think that I'm ugly compared to him. If this keeps up I'm going to jump him. Falling in love is weird yet perfect for us. When he gets back from his hike I'm going to tell him.**

_Back at the woods._

"Have you and Chloe, you know?"

"Know what?"

"Done the happy dance. Beast with two backs. Loaded the purple headed yogurt flinger for deployment?"

"No. We're taking it nice and slow. Because it's worth it. This is the first time I'm in love. She's worth the wait."

"You are such a romantic. If I were you I'd have hit it several times." that earned Pete a smack.

"Oww, Remind me not talk about Chloe that way."

"Exactly."

"All right. New subject. Seen any good movies lately."

They talked for the rest of the night.

Author's note. I hope you all liked this chapter. Thanks for reading. The song Criminal by Fiona Apple.

Erik


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Smallville, Warner Bros/The CW/ DC comics does. I however own a really really awesome nightelf in World of Warcraft.

Warning this chapter will contain a lemon scene

To Tell the Truth

Chapter five.

Clark was fast asleep when he heard his window open. At first his mind didn't register Chloe coming through it, but when he felt her warm body against his, he knew. She deeply kissed him which he promptly returned. She was dressed in a white robe which after it was untied reviled that she had nothing underneath. "Chloe are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes." was all she said while reaching under the sheets for his manhood. She traveled down his body until she reached her goal. Taking him into her mouth, he let out a gasp which changed into a moan. He loved the sensation of her lips on his member. She wrapped her tongue around his throbbing manhood. He ran his fingers through her hair. "God this feels so good."

Her eyes shown the smile on her lips as she sucked him with a renewed vigor.

She pulled her lips from his member and made her way up his body. He couldn't take it any more. He rolled her over and made his way down her body. He moved between her legs. He probed his tongue into her entrance. He lapped her nester like a man dying of thirst. She writhed and moaned. She whispered. "Clark wake up." He looked perplexed until he heard. "What are you dreaming about?"

-0-

He awoke to the vision from his dreams. But instead of writhing in pleasure, he saw her giggling. "What were you dreaming about?" She asked looking innocent.

"Umm working for the Daily Planet." he Sheepishly replied.

"Not with that tent post you got there."

"Ok. Fine, I was dreaming about you." He admitted.

"I hope I'm as good in reality as I was in your dream."

"If you can do that thing with your tongue then you'll be better."

"Ok you're going to have to give me details, and I may tell you about one of mine."

"Hopefully I'm not that awkward in your dreams. Because in mine you were the one running the show."

"I hate to say this but this will have to wait until after school. Because speaking of school we're going to be lat...e." Some how Clark was dressed and they were at school at the blink of an eye.

"I think we left my stomach near route 20."  
"You say that now. But at lunch time, I bet you'll eat something."

"Is that supposed to be a innuendo?"

"Ummm no?"

"Just joking with ya. I'll see you in second period." Chloe then headed off to her class.

Clark tried to make it through history. **Must stay awake. Most boring class ever. Must stay awake.**

_Meanwhile in Bio._

Chloe was partnered up with Lana. Chloe was just glad that it wasn't a discetion. Lana started talking to her. "How's things going with you and Clark?"

"Good. I bet you two have gotten close. I mean 'close'"

"Not that close."

"You haven't even seen him naked?"

"No I haven't, but I do know what he's packing."

"How?"

"Let's just say that I woke him up from a very good dream."

"How big is he?"

Chloe spaced her hands about ten inches apart.

"Oh MY GOD!"

"Ms. Lang and Ms. Sullivan. Keep it down. We are supposed to be studying amongst our selves. This is not a oral exam."

"Yes Mr. Murry. We'll keep it down." Said Chloe and Lana together.

They talked about various subjects until the bell rang.

Clark was waiting by Chloe's locker when he saw her. Lana gave Clark the once over and winked while passing them.

"Why did Lana measure me up?"

"Um no reason. Just a bit of girl talk."

"Did you tell her about my dream this morning."

"I can't tell a lie so I am just not going to say anything."

"Now I'm gonna have to blush when I see her."

"More like avoid her trying to jump your bones. That's my job damn it."

"Your's and your's alone. Unless you want her to join in one day. OWWW." Chloe smacked him hard for that comment.

"I was only kidding."

"I know. I just wanted an excuse to touch you. And that didn't hurt."

"I know. Lets go we're going to be late for Trig."

-0-

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Save for Pete starting a food fight in the cafeteria.

"Now that Pete's in dention. We got the torch all to our selves." Said Chloe as she finished editing an article.

"Wanna finish that conversation from this morning?"

"All right. You tell me one of your dreams and I'll tell you one of my dreams."

"Deal."

Clark started to tell her about the dream from this morning.

"Before I could do anything else, I woke up."

"Gotta hate it when a dream leaves you hanging. I guess it's my turn now."

Chloe started to describe her dream to Clark. He sat there in rapt attention (Well one part was at attention.)

_We're alone in my room. I start to kiss you and play with your hair. I feel your hand on the nape of my neck gently trailing along the skin. You lead me to the bed and start to undress me. You have a intense look of lust in your eyes. I shiver before your gaze. I feel your heat near me as you trace your fingers along my breasts. Then the dream fast forwarded a bit. Now you're on top of me, kissing a trail down my body. I feel your tongue against my breasts. You take in a nipple and slowly roll it between your teeth. I feel one of your fingers against my entrance begging to be let in. I spread my legs..._RINGGGGGGGG!!!!!!...

"Damn I'll have to finish this later. We gotta get home now."

"But was at good part." Was all Clark's blood deprived brain could muster for him to speak.

Chloe laughed at that.

Author's note. I hope y'all liked that chapter. AtomicFire thanks for leaving reviews even though I feel like I'm writing just for you. So please review this if it strikes your fancy.

Erik


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Smallville, Warner Bros/The CW/ DC comics does. I however own a really really awesome nightelf in World of Warcraft.

Warning this chapter will contain a lemon scene

This will be my last chapter for a while because I'll be working on some of my other fics. If anyone has read my other fanfics, I'll be updating one or two of my Kim Possible fics.

I'm not ripping off SatyrIcon with this chapter. He probably writes better IM chat conversations than I will.

To Tell the Truth

Chapter six.

Chloe sat at her computer and logged into her IM account. "Yes Clark's on." They had set up a private Instant massager name for the each of them. **Why did I let Clark pick my name I'll never know.**

PrettyPressWriter: Hiya Clark.

SuperDuperFarmBoy: Why oh why did I let you pick my name?????

PPW: Because you picked this one.

SDFB: Fair enough. You've been running through my mind. Ok not my mind but umm other things. (Icon of a smiley whistling.)

PPW: Let me guess. Does it involve me telling you about a very hot dream right before the end of school.

SDFB: Don't start or you'll have to deal with one handed typing.

PPW: You're on the puter in your room aren't you?

SDFB: Yup. Y?

_PrettyPressWriter has invited you to cam_

_SuperDuperFarmBoy accepts._

Chloe popped up on Clark's screen wearing nothing but a robe. Clark was in his sleep pants.

PPW: Wanna play a game??

SDFB: Like what?

PPW: I want to test your knowledge about me.

SDFB: How are you going to do that... (She lets her robe slide off of her shoulders just enough to let him know that she's not wearing a bra.) Oh I see, just a bit lower please

PPW: Whatcha gonna do for me?

SDFB: ANYthing.

PPW: every time you get a question right about me I take off a bit more of my robe. And just for your knowledge I'm not wearing anything underneath.

SDFB: Gulp. Ok OK oK I'm game.

PPW: What did I do the first time that I met you?

SDFB: eighth grade. The first thing you did was ask for a Daily Planet.

PPW: Right. (The Robe moves a bit more to where her breasts are just about exposed.)

SDFB: I love this game.

PPW: What happened after school that day?

SDFB: I showed you around my house. And you kissed me in the loft. You said that was to get that out of the way so we can be friends.

PPW: Correct. (The robe was now pooled near her stomach. Letter her pale breasts be gazed upon by her boyfriend.)

SDFB: Chloe. You look wow i mean very very good. I could just see my self worshiping those perfect breasts.

PPW: You get two more questions right And I will let you come over to do that.

SDFB: You do know that it's taking every ounce of will power not to rush down there right now.

PPW: But I like it when you play by my rules. Next Question. What is my secret goal in life?

SDFB: you tell everyone that you want to be a reporter for the Planet. But what you really want to do is be a anchor on the nightly news

PPW: I only told you that once. Damn you got a good memory. (She stood up and let the robe fall to the floor. Sure she felt exposed. But in a good way.)

SDFB: I hope I can answer the last question.

PPW: this one isn't that hard, unlike you. Last question. Are you ready? Because this will be the last question.

SDFB: GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!

PPW: LOL nothing like a Python reference. All right here it is. How hard do you want to fuck me?

SDFB: Very very hard. I'll be over to your house in ten minutes. Gotta pick up condoms first.

PPW: I'll be ready.

_PrettyPressWriter has logged off_

-0-

Clark rushed around his room to get dressed. After saying bye to mom and dad, he headed to the drugstore. "Hi Mr. Peterson."

"Hey Clark, Here to pick up anything for your parents?" Said the kindly old man behind the counter.

"No, I'm here for something for me."

"What do you need son?"

"That." Clark pointed to a package of condoms behind the counter.

"In for a special night."

"I hope so."

"Good luck son."

Clark waved to the Mr. Peterson, he was glad that the guy didn't give him a rough time for getting that product.

Clark made it to Chloe's house.

"Took you long enough." Said Chloe as she let him in. Clark didn't say a word. He picked her up. And took her to her room.

"One question. Are you ok with this?"

"I wouldn't have told you to come over if I wasn't sure." The last word from her mouth trailed off. Clark kissed her as he led her to the bed.

He layed on top of her and slowly trailed his fingers down her body. She reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. "You are too over dressed." she stated matter of factley. She blinked and he was nude. "Super speed comes in handy."

Clark was nervous, yet he was compelled to continue.

She let out a small moan as he caressed her breasts. "Stop teasing."

He complied by taking her right nipple into his mouth. She let out a small gasp. She pressed against his body. After weeks and weeks of teasing, Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She pressed her hips against his. "Take me now. Romance later." she practically ordered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Clark rolled a condom on and moved between her legs. Clark slowly entered her until he reached her hymen. "I'll hurt you"

"For a short while but then it'll be good."

"All right." He slid the rest of the way in. She shed a small tear of pain. She motioned for him to continue. He moved in and out of her in a faster motion. She started to feel better and better. She repeated his name over and over in a cadence. She rolled him over and straddled his lap. She rode him in a rapid pace until the door opened. "What the hell!" was the statement by Gabe Sullivan.

Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading this. I'll continue this after I crank out a chapter of at least one of my other fics. My spell check on my word processor hated me for the net speak. Please review if it strikes your fancy.

Erik


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Smallville, Warner Bros/The CW/ DC comics does. I however own a really really awesome nightelf in World of Warcraft.

To Tell the Truth

Chapter seven.

"You two are only sixteen." Said Gabe while he was pacing the kitchen. "I can't believe how reckless you two are. What if Chloe got pregnant?"

"Clark had a condom on." Chloe snapped her mouth shut as she realized that all she was doing was stoking the fire in Gabe's eyes.

"This time. But what about when you two get into the heat of the moment next time?"

"Then we'll be protected. Clark and I are responsible. We knew what we were getting into before we started. I love him daddy!" The last statement was shrill and laced with tears.

"What do you have to say young man?" Gabe pointed a finger at Clark.

"I love her, and I will be with her no matter what. She's the only one for me." Said Clark.

"What about your future plans?" Gabe asked.

"I want to marry her after college."

"You do?" Said both Chloe and Gabe together.

"I've been thinking about it for a while."

"You want to marry me? Me? A goofy little bookworm like me?"

"Chloe you are the strongest, most intelligent, beautiful woman I've ever have known." Clark said with a break in his voice.

"The only thing that will stop me from loving you is my death." Clark stated.

"Clark, I didn't know you cared for Chloe with such strength and convention. I'm still angry at you two for doing that under my roof. I can't be that mad though because you love her. Crap I can't be mad. Fine I'll let you off with a warning. Don't let me catch you two again. And Clark, I won't tell your parents, I'll leave you to tell them. I'm going to take a shower and wash the image out of my mind." Gabe left the room and Chloe and Clark looked at each other.

"Chloe your dad is weird but cool."

"Duh. At least he didn't crack a really cheesey joke."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I would love to finish what we were doing, but I think the mood is dead. I say you go home and we catch a good night's sleep. I'll see you at school." Chloe said as she leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for several moments. Clark said good bye to her and headed home.

-0-

When Clark got home, he saw his mom in the kitchen. "Hey mom."

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, GotcaughtdoingthewildthingwithChloe. And I asked her to marry me after college."

"Could you slow that first part down."

"Ummm Chloe and I uhhh yeahed. And we got caught." Clark said in a voice so low that his mother barley heard him.

"You what! Did you use protection?"

"Yes."

"You asked her to marry you as well?" Clark looked at his mother as she switched from anger to hugging him. "I'm proud of you finally figuring out that Chloe is much better for you than Lana."

"Why is it everyone that I talk to says the same thing?"

"Because it was a decision that was yours to make, but we knew that deep down you had more of a thing for Chloe."

"Well I'm off to bed mom. I'll see you in the morning."

-0-

Clark dreamed of whipped cream and butterscotch syrup on a delectable treat. Chloe was just enhanced with the sweetness that was enveloping her. "Wake up Clark!"

His eyes snapped open to gaze upon the star of his dream. In a sleep state he said. "How did you get the whipped cream off so fast?"

She suppressed a giggle and said. "You have to start keeping a dream journal."

"Why?"

"Because you can format some of that stuff into a romance novel. Just as long as you change my name of course."

"Of course." He leaned in for a kiss.

Author's note::

I'm sorry for this chapter. I've had a very bad week. My daughter killed my computer. She caused it to go on a loop of start restart and so on. So I had to f-disk it. I lost everything. Lucky for me I keep most of my writings on line. So once again I'm sorry for the sheer awfulness of this chapter. I'll do better next one.

Erik


End file.
